A Demon's Mate
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: A detective named Matt finds himself on a case of mysterious graverobbings that leads him to getting attacked by demons. A masked stranger comes to his rescue, and just might change his life. Yaoi, MelloxMatt.


_Hello people! This is my first Deathnote Fanfiction! It is also my longest oneshot. This fanfic contains my favorite Deathnote yaoi couple ever, Mello and Matt. Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC, no Kira!! Disclaimer: I wish because then Matt and Mello wouldn't have died, and Light would not have gone crazy. _

_Read and Enjoy!_

A Demon's Mate

It was a dark, cold night. The dense fog made it to where visibility was only a foot in front of you. In the middle of a graveyard, in a clearing surrounded by a dense circle of trees, a tremendous battle raged. Two men circled each other, getting a feel for the other's strengths and battle style. This battle would determine many actions that would come in the near future.

In a quick flash that was nearly undetectable, a masked youth attacked the other more sinister looking man across from him. Thus a battle of immense skill ensued. It was quite clear from the beginning that the youth was the more skilled swordsman. It was only a matter of time till he had the man disarmed, and he slowly stalked closer and in a swift move cut off the man's head.

The youth's next action was to pull a rosary from around his neck and wrap it around his hand. He then pulled a chocolate bar and a flask of whiskey out of his long black coat. He bit a large chunk from the chocolate and proceeded to pour the whiskey on the corpse. He pulled a torch from a nearby crypt and dropped it on the body, and watched as the body caught fire and slowly burned till only ashes remained. He then turned and slowly faded away into the night.

Matt walked towards the graveyard clearing where he saw a circle of charred grass. When he was told about the new incident in the line of mysterious grave thefts, he came straight over to the graveyard before any other detectives. He wanted to be the one who solved this strange case so he could regain his status as the number one detective.

He had lost his title last year after following a false clue in a murder case and accusing a member of the aristocratic party of the killings. He had felt so stupid and betrayed because he had stupidly thought the man he called his best friend would give him real clues and not feed him to the sharks.

He slowly scanned the clearing for anything that could be considered a clue, but saw nothing mysterious except the disturbed grave and the circle of charred grass. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an evil aura enveloping the clearing as if someone or something was watching him. He turned slowly to scan the surrounding trees. There was nothing but the sway of the trees caused by the slight breeze.

He turned back around, laughing at himself for being so jumpy. He took some quick notes on what he observed in the clearing and made his way back into town.

Matt began to close his office. It was getting late, and he had felt like someone was watching him all day. He was starting to wonder if he was going crazy, or if recent events were just making him paranoid. He left his office, and set off down the dimly lit streets towards his home.

Each step he took closer to his home the feeling of being watched and followed increased. His breathing began to come faster as his heart rate sped up. He felt that if he just made it inside he'd be fine. Just as he felt he was going to make it safely to his house, he ran into something solid and tall.

He slowly tilted his head up to peer into the sinister eyes that stared down at him. He tried to back away, but the man in front of him was monstrous and strong, and his hands were holding him in place. He couldn't even call out for help as evil glinted in those golden eyes.

The man slowly lowered his head as he sniffed the air around Matt. It was as if the scent was intoxicating because the look in the man's eyes became clouded by an unknown emotion. It was as if time slowed down as the demon began to sniff and lick Matt's neck.

Matt could feel the man's hot breath against his neck. He couldn't help the sense of fear that came over him. He couldn't move; he couldn't defend himself. He was completely at the mercy of this man that held him in a tight embrace. The man's actions suddenly changed as he began to nibble at the pulsing vein in his neck.

He tried to break free, but to no avail. Suddenly, the man was gone and he was falling towards the ground when a hand grabbed his and pulled him towards a hard chest. He looked up and saw a masked man in a black coat holding him close and staring dangerously at the man who only moments before was nibbling his neck.

The mysterious man who now held Matt looked down at him and something strange flickered in those dark eyes. The man pushed Matt behind him as he slowly drew his sword. The moonlight glinted off the sword, and Matt couldn't help but stare as the masked man twirled his sword with a deadly grace.

In a blink of an eye, the man moved forward and angled his sword at the man's throat. "Run," he said to the man in front of him. The other man stared at him evilly for a moment before turning and running away.

The masked man turned back towards Matt and looked at him for a bit before sharply turning and walking swiftly down the closest alley, and out of sight. Matt was stunned by what had just happened before his eyes. He was so relieved that that mysterious man had happened by when he did, and was able to save him.

He quickly entered his home and locked his door. He was still a little jumpy from his encounter only moments before. He really needed a good nights sleep to calm him down. He walked up the stairs and went to his room, removing his shirt and shoes and quickly flopping down on his bed. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

In a dark alley the masked youth slowly sniffed the air, searching. He wrinkled his nose, as he smelt an acrid stench. He slowly turned to find the man from before, crouched, ready to attack. The youth didn't even have time to pull his sword as the tall man attacked.

The tall man hit him around the stomach and they went crashing towards the ground. In the blink of an eye the youth had a deadly looking dagger in his hand. He brought it up, and quickly slashed at the larger man's throat. The blood sprayed everywhere as the man drew back.

The glint in his eyes was slowly fading, and in one swift move the youth drew his sword and cut the man's head cleanly from his body. He then proceeded to burn the body as he had done the previous night.

He stared at his work and slowly turned away from the ashes of a once living body.

Matt woke with a start. That night's events had caused him to have a string of never ending nightmares of dark alleys and hot breath and quick licks on his neck. He was so jumpy that when someone knocked at his door he jumped and let out a strangled cry.

He shook his head and slowly got up and headed to his door to see who could be calling at this early hour. When he opened his door he saw the messenger who kept him informed when new clues for the grave thefts case arose.

"Yes," he said slowly, and not too sure if his voice didn't show his jumpiness.

"Sir, come quick there was a sighting of a masked man burning a body in an alleyway last night," the messenger said in a rush.

Matt stared at the messenger. The mention of the masked man brought all of last night's events crashing down on him. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes and followed the messenger quickly towards the alleyway.

There he saw the all too familiar circle of charred space that implicated the burning of a body. As he saw this space he couldn't figure out why the man had changed his actions and burned the body in the middle of town, when all the others were burned somewhere in a graveyard.

Also, if the masked youth was really the one committing all of these acts, why would he save the detective that was the main force trying to bring him down? He was happy though, that he was one step closer to figuring out who did this.

He now had a good idea of the body structure of the perpetrator, and from his clothes, the wealth of the person as well. With that nice coat and that lethal looking sword the one committing these acts of desecration could only be someone with a considerable amount of wealth.

Great, just what he needed, another case where it looked like an aristocrat was behind it to make him look like an idiot detective again. He just had to make sure he had enough reliable clues and the right aristocrat to solve this case. This would be the case that would help him to regain his number one detective status.

Matt asked around all day to try and match some of the aristocrats to the physical description he had of the suspect in his case. He got a pretty long list of names and he decided to personally meet with each of these aristocrats by himself.

After a long day with meeting with either drunk or boring aristocrats, Matt was finally down to the last name on his list. It was a Marquis named Mihael Keehl. He looked at the notes next to the Marquis's name and saw that he had a shipping company and spent most of his time there, so he made his way towards the warehouse.

A tall, slim, noble-looking blonde stepped into the dim warehouse. He slowly inspected the new shipment. The crates were piled on top of each other and were labeled _Keehl's Imported Goods._

He walked over to one of the crates, opened it and sniffed what was inside. A satisfied look came over his face and he turned swiftly and walked to his office in the back of his warehouse.

As soon as he sat down in his oh-so-comfortable chair, a knock came to his open office door and in stepped, in his opinion, a very delectable looking red-head. The redhead walked forward and stopped in front of his desk.

"I'm Detective Jeevas, and I'd like to ask you some questions," Matt said. Matt was getting kind of nervous with the looks that the Marquis was giving him. There was a strange look in his eye that made Matt feel he was being stripped with the man's eyes and put in very compromising situations.

"Sit," was all that the creepy blonde Marquis said. Matt slowly sat in one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of the desk.

"May I ask what it is you want to know, Mr. Jeevas?" the blonde asked with a smirk. That smirk sent chills down Matt's spine. He really didn't like this blonde.

"Where were you the night of October thirteenth?" Matt asked with a slightly shaky voice. That look the Marquis was giving him was extremely disconcerting.

"I was here at the office finishing up some paperwork," the blonde said with a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at Matt expectantly.

"Is there anyone who can attest to you being here?" Matt was starting to feel really strange. It was like before when he felt someone was watching him. Only this time it was worse, it was as if someone was trying to reach into his mind.

Matt looked up at the blonde who seemed to be thinking really hard because his forehead was scrunched up and he had a frown on his face.

"I believe my assistant was still present at the time, he would be able to attest to my being here," the blonde looked at Matt with a strange look on his face; it was almost as if he could tell that Matt wasn't feeling very comfortable. "Are you alright, Mr. Jeevas? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, just a headache. I would like to get the name of your assistant so I can ask him a few questions." He looked up to see the Marquis looking at him with a slight frown. He let it go and stood up. "That's all for now, I'll be back tomorrow to talk to your assistant, make sure he is here Sir Keehl."

He then turned and walked out of the office without looking back. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, but the feeling of something trying to invade his thoughts was still there. What was going on with him lately, he was really starting to believe he was crazy, or overworked.

This case was starting to get to him, and he didn't know why. He had worked on worse cases. This one just seemed different than all the others, it was as if there was something else going on besides just the burnings and he was only scratching the surface of something that was much bigger than he could ever imagine.

The Marquis was confused. This redhead had a strange aura around him. It was almost like something evil had twisted itself around his body. Towards the end of their conversation Mihael had sensed a certain presence trying to encroach on the beautiful detective's mind.

If Mihael had sensed right it was the one person that he knew he could not stop. The one person who was completely responsible for recent events, but why would that person concentrate on that little redhead? It didn't make any sense, from what he sensed in the short time with the redhead, he was completely human.

Why would a high level demon be interested in a weak little human? Granted this particular human was adorable and completely edible, but he wouldn't be anything close to useful to the demon he was thinking of. He would have to get close to this redhead to figure out why this aura is around him. That shouldn't be too hard; it might even be fun. Mihael's face slowly twisted, a lecherous grin growing to replace the previous smirk.

The next morning Matt started out towards the marquis's warehouse. He was looking forward to talking with the Marquis's assistant. He felt he was close to solving this case. For some reason he knew that it was Mihael behind all of the burnings. He didn't know how, but this morning he just woke up with the determination he had always been known for, but this time it was directed towards that strange and oddly attractive Marquis.

Matt stopped. He couldn't believe that he had started thinking that the creepy blonde was attractive. What was wrong with him? He knew for sure now that he was crazy, because he just knew that if he were indeed sane he would not find that lecherous blonde anything close to attractive.

He started walking again. When he finally reached the warehouse, he was somewhat hesitant. He didn't really know why, but he felt like something very strange was going to happen very soon. Shaking his head and dispelling those thoughts, he headed towards the back of the warehouse.

When he got close to the office the door suddenly opened, and the blonde who had been occupying his thoughts for the better part of the morning walked out. The Marquis turned and paused when he saw Matt.

His previously blank face broke into a smirk that made Matt shiver. The blonde walked towards Matt and stopped right in front of him. "My dear Mr. Jeevas it is indeed wonderful to see you this morning." The blonde then proceeded to size him up ever so slowly, pausing now and then to stare at the more intimate aspects of his body. Matt felt the heat creep over his cheeks and mentally slapped himself for blushing.

The blonde looked at Matt's face and smiled, not smirked. Matt stared in awe at the new expression on the blonde's face. The smile made the blonde even more attractive in a devilishly sexy sort of way.

Mihael slowly bent down, Matt was only a few inches shorter than him, and slowly pressed his lips to Matt's. Matt was so surprised he didn't even fight back. Then the strangest thing happened, a sudden feeling came over him and he slowly inched his tongue towards the lips that were against his and licked them.

Mihael almost passed out from the realization that the redhead hadn't pushed him away but was actually _licking_ his lips. He grabbed the redhead's waist and pulled him to his chest. The redhead gasped and Mihael took the opportunity to devour the redhead's mouth. This went on for a bit while the two fought against the other's tongue, Matt finally breaking away first, the need for air making him give in to the extremely talented blonde.

Matt stared up at the blonde before blushing and backing away from him. "Sorry, um… your assistant I would like to talk to him about your alibi." Matt tried to sound normal but the shakiness of his voice showed his true feelings.

Mihael smirked at _his_ redhead, because he would make Matt his. "Right over here my dear detective," he said with laughter plain in his voice. Matt couldn't help the slight blush that still played across his cheeks.

Matt followed the Marquis to the other side of the warehouse where a smaller, yet still cozy office was placed. The Marquis opened the door and waited for Matt to enter. After Matt walked through he closed the door and walked away.

Matt looked at the small, shy looking man that sat behind the little desk in the office. He couldn't help but think that it was odd that someone so fragile-looking worked for an intimidating man such as the Marquis.

The man looked up and smiled shyly at Matt and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Nate, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm detective Jeevas and I would like to know if you saw the Marquis on the night of October thirteenth?" he tried to sound professional but friendly so as not to scare the poor guy.

Nate smiled, "Yes the Marquis was here doing paperwork for one of our latest imports, and he was here all through the night, I had to stay here and keep him from falling asleep at his desk."

"Thank you Nate, that's all I wanted to know." Matt wasn't quite convinced by this shy, little man. Something just didn't feel right, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Matt turned away and before leaving he said, "Good day Nate and thank you for your time." Matt then walked out of the office and thankfully did not meet up with the blonde Marquis again. He did not feel like having another moment like before.

Slowly day faded into night as Matt sat in his office going over all of the information he had piled up for this case. He realized it would be really hard to convict anybody of this crime let alone a wealthy noble such as Mihael. There was no motive, nothing left behind that could be used to track down who really did this.

Matt looked up as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, there was a man standing right in front of his desk, staring straight at him. "Can I help you?" he asked the man, the whole time very scared of the situation.

How had this man entered his office and got so close to him without him even knowing he was there? Why was he standing there, staring at him and not saying anything? This didn't seem right; Matt was thoroughly freaked out.

Not only was Matt smaller than this man, but he also had no way of defending himself if the man was to attack. The man slowly walked forward and Matt noticed that he had some sort of collar-type thing around his neck. "Can I help you?" Matt was really scared now.

"Yes, you can come with me quietly, my master would like to meet you," the man said in a voice that could turn your hair white from fear. What did he mean his _master_ wanted to meet him?

"I don't think so, please leave," Matt said with as much conviction in his voice as he could muster. The man lunged over the desk at him and tackled him to the ground. "Your coming with me whether you like it or not. What my master wants he most certainly gets," the man snarled in Matt's ear. Matt looked at the man and saw the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. The man above him was slowly changing into something that could only be found in your worst nightmares.

The man's eyes became more cat-like, but instead of their original sky blue color, they were now blood red, ringed by a deep gold. His pale white skin turned to a deep midnight black. His teeth elongated into razor sharp points that could rip your throat to shreds. The hands holding Matt grew longer, sharper nails to the point where they were digging into Matt's skin and he felt warm, sticky blood run down his arm.

The man had become more muscular in the mere seconds it took for this change to occur. Matt stared at the creature above him and swallowed, hard. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

As he was wondering what he should do, and thinking he was surely about to die, the man above him went flying into the air and across the room. He looked up to see the Marquis standing above him with an evil glint in his eyes. Those eyes were now crimson, ringed by silver. Matt was now even more scared because the one hope he had had for about two seconds was now dashed, so he thought.

The Marquis extended his hand in a way that showed the skittish detective he would not hurt him. Matt slowly took Mihael's hand, hoping he was not making a huge mistake. Mihael lifted Matt up and swiftly placed him behind him.

Mihael looked at the demon that was now slowly rising to his feet. The demon glared at the Marquis in a way that plainly showed his disgust. "Move out of my way, mutt, before I have to kill you!" the demon snarled in a way that sounded more like a dog than anything.

"I think not, you can tell your master that Mihael said hello, and to leave _my_ redhead alone," the Marquis said in a tone that was drowned in pure hatred. Matt was thoroughly confused. If the Marquis somehow knew this thing that had attacked him, and had similar unnatural eyes, why then did he save him? And what was with the _my _redhead?

"I cannot leave without the detective, my master will have him or he'll kill you for interfering," the demon said.

"Go Now! Or I will kill you, and you know you are no match for me. Relay my message to your master!" Mihael said.

The demon gave the Marquis one last, quick glance before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Mihael was nervous now, what was that demon trying to do going after _his _redhead. Mihael was going to have to do something drastic to protect this little redhead, with his big uke eyes.

The Marquis turned to look at the adorable little redhead behind him and decided to take the more _beneficial _course of action. Beneficial to him that is. In one quick movement he punched Matt in the stomach. As the adorable uke eyes began to close and the detective fell over, Mihael caught him in his arms and carried him bridal style out of the office and toward his home.

Matt woke with a scream. The events that took place in his office were playing over and over in his head. He couldn't get the sight of those eyes or those teeth out of his head. As he looked around he realized he was not in his room, and he was most certainly not in his own home.

From the corner came a voice, "What is it my adorable little uke? Don't worry your safe here with me."

"Sir Keehl, what am I doing here? Where is here anyway?" Matt was scared because one thing he remembered from last night was the Marquis's eyes; they were similar to that of the other man's in how deadly and sinister they looked.

"Here, my charming detective, is my home. You are here, because a demon is after you, and I intend to keep you out of his clutches." The Marquis sounded so matter-of-fact when he said the word demon that Matt couldn't question it. He remembered those eyes and thought that that was definitely what he would consider demonic.

"Why is a demon after me?" Matt couldn't keep the whine out of his voice as he said this because now he was certain that he really was screwed, or he was having one hell of a nightmare.

"That, I do not know. I do know that the demon that is after you is very powerful and is definitely not to be taken lightly. As such, you cannot leave this house because this place is the one place he cannot enter." The Marquis looked so serious as he said these dire words that Matt began to fear for himself even more. Not to mention, this Marquis had called him a uke; what the _fuck_?

"Alright I'll stay here, but don't call me a fucking uke you bastard!" Matt was angry now where did this damn aristocrat get off calling him a uke. Matt was most definitely not a uke, if he was to be anything he would most definitely be a seme.

Wait, why was he thinking about whether or not he would be on top or bottom at a time like this? He had more important things to think about, like why the fuck a demon would be after him. And why was that creepy blonde Marquis looking at him like he was some kind of delicious dessert? This could not end well!

The Marquis stalked slowly towards Matt. "You're not a uke, huh?" he said with a lecherous grin. "Well let's just see how true that is?" With that the Marquis pounced and pinned Matt to the wall next to the bed he had jumped out of when he denied being a uke.

Mihael slowly lowered his lips to Matt's. He began to lick the detective's lips asking for entrance into his delectable mouth. When the detective refused to grant him entrance he took it a step further, and brought his knee up between the detective's legs and began to rub him in a sensuous stroke. The redhead gasped, and Mihael took advantage of the opening and began to plunder the detective's mouth.

Matt tried to meet the other's strokes, but he could not gain the lead. He soon gave in to the Marquis's excellent ministrations. Mihael drew back panting, the look in the detective's eyes was almost enough to set him over the edge already.

Mihael took pleasure in the fact that he was able to make the redhead give in to him. He brought his hand up to the detective's face and rubbed his thumb over the redhead's swollen lips. "My dear Mr. Jeevas, I do believe you just proved me right." Mihael could not keep from smirking at the hot, lust-filled eyes that looked up at him from a face that looked oh-so-tasty.

"Matt," is all the detective was able to get out between pants.

"What?" Mihael was thoroughly confused.

"My name is Matt."

"Well, _Matt, _you may call me Mihael." Mihael was very happy now; he couldn't wait to see how far he could go with _his _Matt.

The Marquis slowly lifted his hand and began to undo the buttons to Matt's shirt. Matt couldn't breathe as his shirt slipped over his shoulders and fell to the ground. Mihael's hands began to slowly trace there way down Matt's chest. They stopped as they reached the top of Matt's pants. The Marquis looked up at Matt looking at him as if for permission to go further.

Matt didn't even hesitate; he gave Mihael a quick nod. That nod was all Mihael needed before he undid Matt's pants and yanked them down. As he got the pants to Matt's ankles, he grabbed up a foot at a time and yanked each boot off and threw them over his shoulder. He then took the pants completely off, and they followed the boots over his shoulder into some unknown corner of the room.

He looked up at the redhead who was now naked before him. He looked at the evidence of Matt's arousal and licked his lips. Before Matt could even blink Mihael's mouth closed over his shaft. Matt gasped as he felt the wet heat around him. He looked down to see the blonde looking up at him as he slowly licked and nibbled his length.

He was painfully hard now, and he could feel that he was close to orgasm. He couldn't help the gasps and moans that were escaping him because of the blonde's skillful licks. And he had foolishly thought he could be seme with this man.

With one last lick, the blonde stood up. He reveled in the pants that came from the redhead, and was pleased to know that he was so close to the edge. Slowly, Mihael unbuttoned his shirt, making the redhead grunt impatiently. Unexpectedly the redhead yanked Mihael's shirt off and began to feverishly undo the ties of his pants. The blonde could tell the redhead was struggling with the complicated ties of his pants, so he helped and quickly removed his pants and boots.

Matt looked at the man who stood before him and couldn't help but stare at the rough contours of his body. He looked up at the blonde and blushed. Matt was no virgin, he had been with plenty of females, but this was infinitely different. Mihael could tell Matt was nervous.

"If you want to stop, tell me." Mello would normally not be so considerate, especially when the creature inside of him was telling him to take him, and to make the detective his.

"No, it's alright, just go slow." Matt really did want this; he was just fucking scared. Mihael kissed the redhead, but this kiss was more passionate, less forceful, and much slower and more intense than the other fast-paced kisses of before.

Mihael picked Matt up and carried him to the bed and laid him down, all without breaking that one passion-filled kiss. The Marquis brought his hand up to Matt's face and said, "Lick." Matt looked confused, but decided to trust Mihael. He grabbed the Marquis's wrist and proceeded to lick the pointer, middle, and ring fingers of the Marquis's hand.

If Mihael wasn't hard before, which he was, he was most definitely hard now. Matt's licks were so tentative and virginal that it made Mihael groan. Mihael drew his hand back and lifted Matt's legs over his shoulders and looked down at Matt's face. The nervous look on that face endeared Matt to him even more, and made the demon-half of him roar with possessiveness.

He brought a finger down to Matt's entrance and inserted it, moving it around and trying to find that bundle of nerves that would have him screaming in pleasure. "MIHAEL!" Found it.

He inserted the second finger and started a scissoring motion. Matt frowned at the strange feeling of two fingers stretching him. It wasn't very painful, just damn uncomfortable. Mihael inserted the third finger and began moving them in and out hitting the bundle of nerves every time.

He withdrew his fingers and lay in between Matt's legs and looked down at the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life. Matt's face was flushed from the pleasure and he was panting with his eyes slightly closed. Mihael went in for one quick kiss before positioning himself at Matt's entrance. He slowly entered Matt. Matt whimpered in pain.

"Relax," Mihael said soothingly. "It'll get better." He then began to push in and out of that tight, virginal hole in a slow, even stroke. He hit that bundle of nerves every time, causing Matt to scream. Mihael was close, but he didn't want to come before Matt, so he grabbed Matt's shaft and began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Matt came with a blinding intensity, and screamed Mihael's name. The contracting of Matt's walls around Mihael's shaft caused him to go over the edge, and he came inside Matt, moaning the detective's name. Mihael slowly pulled out and lay next to the detective, pulling him to his chest. They stayed that way and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Matt woke up to the bright sun shining in his face. He tried to get up to close the curtains but the arms he hadn't noticed were there tightened their grip around him. He looked back and saw Mihael looking at him with an intense look in his eyes. He felt the blush creep over his cheeks and felt it deepen when he realized he was completely naked.

Last night came flooding back so quickly he blushed even more. The strange thing was that this blush was because he felt something he had never felt before for this man who lay behind him. He couldn't tell what it was, but the thought of getting up and leaving the protective hold of these arms made his heart clench painfully.

Mihael couldn't help but feel super protective of the little redhead in his arms. The beast inside of him was screaming for him to make Matt his mate. This couldn't be right. Matt was only a human; no demon should crave a human to be their mate. But the growling in his head was telling him otherwise.

The morning was gone in a blur. Matt and Mihael sat at the table eating lunch in companionable silence. Mihael was debating with himself in his mind for whether or not he should tell the detective that the man he had just slept with was a half-demon.

The part of him that wanted Matt to accept him for the mutt that he was won out and he cleared his throat. Matt looked up at him expectantly and Mihael gulped. "I have to tell you something very important about myself. It's about why I know the demon that is after you, and how I've been able to save you twice now."

He paused there because he was scared that telling Matt this would make the detective run away, just like everyone else he had ever loved. He looked up into those adorable eyes that were filled with curiosity, and his heart clenched at the thought of that look changing to one of hatred.

"My mother was a Marchioness, and she met a man that she fell madly in love with. This man wasn't your usual aristocrat, he was slim with just the right amount of muscles, and he had long, flowing silver hair. He had an aura of lethality around him but my mother didn't care because he treated her like she was the only girl in the ballroom, when there were plenty of other beautiful ladies.

"They got married and she was ecstatic when she realized she was to have a child. She told her husband and he seemed to be just as happy about the news as she was. Finally the day came when she went into labor. She was so excited to see her baby in this world, but something went wrong. She saw her baby for a few moments before she died from blood loss. The midwife was unable to stop the bleeding. The baby cried for a mother it would never see. It cried for a mother who would never hug him when he got hurt, a mother who would never hold him when he had a nightmare or see him grow up to be a man who was able to take care of himself.

"Now the father of this baby stood off in the shadows watching the child scream for someone who loved him to hold him. The man had a look on his face that showed his disgust at having fathered such a creature, a creature that was half he and half that silly excuse for a life form. This man was a very powerful demon, and didn't want anything to do with a half-human weakling so he left. He left the child with nothing but a name. He named the child Mihael after his worst enemy."

The Marquis stopped here and looked up at the redhead and the look on the detective's face confused him. Matt was smiling, why was he smiling? He should be running away from this man as fast as his feet could carry him, but he was just fucking smiling.

Matt had the strangest feeling. It was like even though Mihael had just told him he was a half-demon, he knew that the Marquis would never hurt him. In fact, he had the feeling that he would risk his life to protect him. So Matt got up and walked over to the Marquis. Matt could tell the Marquis was afraid Matt would reject him, and he couldn't help but feel so sorry for this man who had never known love.

He leaned over the Marquis, one hand on each armrest. He dropped his head to where his lips were inches from the Marquis's and whispered, "I don't care what you are. You saved my life and that proves that you're a good person. I love you, and I won't leave you just because you're not completely human." Matt then crashed his lips down on the Marquis's and they held a tender yet feverish kiss that both of them used to prove there love for the other.

Miles away in a dark room, a man sat watching this scene play out through the connection he had with his son. He was angry, though those around him wouldn't know it because he kept his face in a stoic mask. He had stupidly let his son live and it had finally come back to haunt him.

That mutt would learn his place soon, because you don't go against the ruler of the demons without dealing with the consequences. An evil look came over the man's face as he began to plan his next move.

Matt was sleeping, and Mihael decided it was time to go demon hunting. He was going to figure out what his father wanted with the detective. All Mihael needed was to find a demon and force him to help Mihael reach his father.

He sniffed the air around him, searching for that familiar stench that told him that a demon was out stalking a human. He tilted his head in an oddly dog-like action as he sensed a demon very close. He relaxed as he let the change from his human form to his demon form take place.

Slowly Mihael's eyes changed to a deep crimson ringed by silver. His ears became pointed and his teeth elongated slightly, not quite as deadly as a full demon's.

He broke into a swift run, following the scent of demon. He reached an alley, and the scene before him made Mihael roar with fury. Mihael had gotten there only seconds too late. He watched as the lifeless body of the human fell to the ground as the demon that stood over it licked the blood off its lips.

The demon's head snapped up as he caught Mihael's smell. The demon's eyes narrowed, and he curled his lips. "What do you want mutt!" the demon snarled.

"Oh nothing much, I just want you to bring me to your master." Mihael said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" the demon asked.

"Well if you want to live and not be tortured for the rest of your immortality you'll do what I say," Mihael said in a menacing growl. The demon gulped audibly at this.

"Fine, I'll send you to him, just let me go without harm okay," the demon said.

"Alright," Mihael said in reply to the demon's request. The demon then took off his collar and tossed it to Mihael. The demon then turned around and escaped the alley as fast as he could.

Mihael placed the collar around his neck and gathered power around him and thought of the one he wanted to see. He felt a strange sensation, and looked up to see that he was no longer in the alley, but was now in a dimly lit room with seemingly no life forms present.

Mihael knew better than that, he could sense that his father was standing in the shadows through the link he had with him. He could feel that odd sensation in the back of his skull that he had felt since he was a child, and he knew it was his father's way of keeping tabs on the creature he had spawned.

The leader of the demons stepped out of the shadows in front of Mihael and stopped, surveying the young man in front of him. The demon lord had long silver hair that flowed to just below his butt, and he had the same crimson, ringed with silver eyes as his son. He was regal-looking, and he had an air that made people want to avoid him as much as possible.

"Mihael, what a surprise it is to see you here my son," the demon lord said in a tone that was plainly mocking. He looked at his son with a familiar but slightly colder smirk on his face.

"Don't play with me Nyxx, you have been watching me ever since I was a child, and now you are going after one particular human. What is it that you want from that human?" Mihael was angry, but he was still alert, because he knew what his father was capable of, and if his father wanted to attack him, Mihael would be unable to defend himself.

"Ah, the redhead, I have my reasons for pursuing him, and they have nothing to do with you Mihael. Now leave, or I will kill you, and who will protect your little redhead then, huh?" The demon lord turned away from Mihael and sat down at the table, ignoring him, and deliberately showing Mihael he did not see him as a threat.

Mihael concentrated on seeing Matt, and was immediately returned to the room where Matt slept. He slipped the collar off and hid it where the detective would not find it.

Well that little adventure had gotten him nowhere; it had just let him know that it really was his father behind the attacks on the redhead. Mihael was going to figure this out one way or another.

Mihael woke up to a burning sensation throughout his entire body. It was such a searing pain that it made it hard to breathe. He tried to sit up but his body was so weak, he couldn't support himself and fell back onto the mattress.

Mihael did not know what was going on, he had never been sick before because of his heightened immune system. Why was he feeling like this when he was feeling perfectly fine last night? He groaned as a sharp pain shot from the top of his neck to the base of his spine.

Matt rolled over and looked at Mihael who seemed to be in extreme pain. He placed his hand on Mihael's forehead and cursed and drew his hand back, blowing on it because Mihael was burning up. Matt was scared because if a human reached that temperature they would either be in a coma or they would be dead.

"Mihael," Matt said. The Marquis turned towards Matt's voice, but when he looked at him Matt saw that his eyes were clouded over. This could not be good. What the _fuck _was going on? Matt got up and ran to the dresser where the water pitcher was and he brought that and a rag over to the bed next to Mihael.

Matt began to dab Mihael's forehead with the damp rag, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. He brought his fingers up to wipe the blonde's hair away from his face, and his fingers strayed on Mihael's skin for longer than he had meant, and Mihael began to moan.

Matt thought that that was a pretty strange reaction for someone who was obviously sick. He dragged his fingers down the side of Mihael's face and towards his collarbone. Mihael moaned again and moved his head so matt could have more access to his heated skin.

Matt scrunched up his nose in confusion. He couldn't figure this out. He decided to drag his fingers down a little further to test Mihael's reaction. As Matt's fingers grazed over Mihael's chest and down his stomach, Mihael whimpered and arched into the touch.

Matt looked up to Mihael's face to see his eyes clouded over with something new, and from what Matt could tell it was lust. Matt snapped his head up when he heard a deep chuckle from a corner of the room. What he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Standing in the corner closest to the bed was a stunningly gorgeous man with long silver hair that Matt was sure must be Mihael's father and therefore the demon that was after him.

Matt gulped and watched as the man stepped closer to the bed and looked down at Mihael. "It's your fault this is happening to him you know," the man said and looked up at Matt with a smirk on his face.

Matt's eyes widened and he looked down to Mihael to see the Marquis's eyes fluttering rapidly and his breath coming in harsh gasps. Matt looked back up to the demon and said, "What's wrong with him?" in a wavering voice.

The demon paused for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell the redhead what was going on. "He is in heat," he said. He rolled his eyes when he saw the redhead's confused expression and said, "Demon's go into heat for the first time after they find their destined mate, and you are Mihael's mate."

Matt tried to process this information and said, "What can I do to help him?" He looked up to see the demon looking at Mihael with an almost sad expression before his face returned to its usual stoic mask.

The demon looked back up at Matt and drew something out of his cloak and said, "You place this around his neck and say that you accept him as your mate." He handed Matt a collar similar to the other demons', only this one was crimson instead of black.

Matt took the collar from the demon's hand hesitantly and looked up at the demon. "Why are you helping him and not just grabbing me and leaving?" he asked the demon.

"Taking you while he is in this state wouldn't be a fair fight and would hurt my reputation," the demon said with a strange gleam in his eyes before he turned and disappeared.

Matt looked down at the collar and decided to take a chance and trust the demon. He placed the crimson collar around Mihael's neck and said, "I accept you as my mate." He watched as Mihael hissed and arched his back off the bed in pain. Then Mihael collapsed on the bed, eyes closed and him lying, unmoving.

Matt felt Mihael's forehead and was surprised to find that it was not burning up and that Mihael's breathing was coming normally. He sighed and lay down next to Mihael and drifted back to sleep.

Mihael woke up to a warm and strangely calm feeling. He looked down to see Matt snuggled up to his side with his arms encircling Mihael's waist. Mihael smiled and brought his hand up to scratch something that was itching his neck. He paused as he felt the cool fabric underneath his fingers. He dislodged himself from Matt's hold and got up from the bed. He made his way over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He saw what he had thought he had felt. He saw a mating collar around his neck, and what surprised him more than the fact that he had a mating collar on his neck was that it was crimson. A crimson mating collar was a sign of royalty.

He looked back at the bed and saw Matt looking at him nervously. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Where did you get this collar Matt?" he asked.

"Your father gave it to me and told me what I had to do," he said nervously.

"My father was here?" Mihael hissed out.

"Yes, and it is thanks to him that you are not writhing around on the bed in agony so don't glare at me like that," Matt hissed back.

Mihael sighed and brought his hand up to stroke Matt's cheek. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just the thought of him being near you makes me angry, but the fact that I wasn't able to defend you if the need arose makes my demon side roar in anger and start clawing around inside me and it drives me crazy."

Matt sighed and turned his face to kiss Mihael's palm. "It's okay," he said. "I understand that he is dangerous and that you don't trust him."

Mihael frowned and said, "I just can't figure out why he would help me instead of taking you like he has been trying so hard to do. It just doesn't make sense."

Matt kissed Mihael reassuringly, and they got up to eat breakfast.

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully. Matt and Mihael used these days to get used to the new connection they had as mates. Everything they felt, from emotions to pain, the other felt as well. One day Matt had cut his finger chopping up some vegetables to help the cook, and Mihael had burst into the kitchen with his eyes blood red and ringed in silver, looking for what had threatened his mate.

Matt and Mihael were now walking towards Mihael's warehouse. The streets were not that crowded because it was dark out and recent events had everyone cautious.

Mihael paused, as he smelt the familiar acrid stench of demons nearby. He turned slowly and pushed Matt behind him as he saw a group of demons behind them.

There were four demon's standing there, watching their every move. One of the demon's stepped forward, sniffing the air around them. He scrunched up his nose in disgust and said, "Move out of our way mutt."

Mihael stepped closer, keeping Matt behind his back. "I don't think so," he said menacingly. The demons growled at him, making him smirk cockily. A sliver of light lit up Mihael's face and neck and glinted off of the collar around his neck. The demons backed up slowly as they saw the collar and said, "Since when did you have the protection of Lord Nyxx, mutt?"

Mihael's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I do not have his protection, he has never claimed me as his son," he said.

The demon shook his head and said, "That collar around your neck proves otherwise. Only royalty and those who have the protection of the Demon Lord are allowed to wear a crimson collar."

He then turned around and, with the rest of the demons, ran away. Mihael stood, rooted to the spot, a wave of confusion crashing over him. If what the demon had said was true, then why had his father given Matt this collar? It didn't make sense his father was supposed to hate him.

Mihael decided to confront Nyxx on this little dilemma. Mihael grabbed Matt's arm and concentrated hard on the connection he had with his father and found himself in the room from the last time he had seen his father. He kept Matt close to him and looked around for his father.

Nyxx sensed his son's presence, and turned around to see him and his mate standing in the middle of his Study. He stepped out of the shadows and surveyed the two men before him. He noticed the collar around Mihael's neck and smirked.

"What a pleasure it is to see you my son. May I ask what brings you here?" Nyxx asked in mock innocence.

"You know very well why we are here Nyxx!" Mihael snarled. "Why did you help me and why did you give me this damned crimson collar?" Mihael balled up his fists and brought Matt closer to his body.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would confront me about that one. Well, what can I say, I just felt like it," Nyxx replied with a grin.

Mihael was fuming now. He could tell that Nyxx was avoiding the actual truth. "Why did I find out from a demon that this collar means I'm under your protection?" he asked.

Nyxx blanched, he was hoping Mihael would not have found out about that just yet. It looked like he would have to waste a lot of time explaining himself. "Well, whether you believe me or not, I don't hate you" he said, glancing at Mihael's expression and not quite sure what to make of it.

Mihael had not expected that answer. He had expected something more along the lines of 'I gave you that collar so you would not be able to kill any more of my demons,' but the answer he got was strange. "Why should I believe that, you haven't given me any reason to believe that over the years," Mihael said, testing the man before him.

Nyxx sighed, and began to tell Mihael and Matt the story so far from his point of view.

_Flashback (and other explanations)_

_Nyxx could not take his eyes off of the beautiful young marchioness he was dancing with. Her hair was a brilliant blonde whose brightness could rival the sun's. Her eyes were a brilliant blue with specs of light brown. Her bright smile and dazzling eyes made the beast inside of him awaken and roar with possessiveness. Even her name was beautiful, Sandra Montague. _

_Nyxx found himself falling for a human woman and asking her to marry him. They were married, and he claimed her as his mate without her knowledge of the monster he really was. He let her keep her innocence to the dangers and evils of this world._

_A few months after they were married, Sandra came to him and told him she was pregnant. Nyxx was of course excited, but he had known many demons who took human mates and who had had children, but those children ended up being taken over by their demon side and were destroyed from the inside out; torn apart by their demon side. This happened because demon-human half-breeds very rarely had destined mates, so therefore they had nothing to keep their demon in check and so their two halves fought against each other, destroying them._

_Nine months passed, and Nyxx watched as his beautiful mate fought through several hours of painful labor that set his demon nature on edge from his connection with her. He watched as she saw their son for the first and last time. He cringed as his son wailed for a comfort he would never get from his mother, and comfort he could never give him because of the risk that being around full-demons would cause him to destroy himself sooner._

_Nyxx weeped at the thought that he would not be able to raise his own son, and decided to name him after his worst enemy who at one time had been his most beloved brother. Nyxx watched over his son as he grew, hating his father. He watched as his son grew into a young man who cursed his demon heritage. _

_Nyxx was sure that the time would soon come when Mihael's two halves would wage war against each other and destroy him, until one day he sensed something that might be able to change everything. He had seen a young man who was trying to figure out who was burning the bodies Mihael was leaving behind, and had sensed that this redhead was his son's destined mate._

_Nyxx decided he could not take any chances that the two would never meet and put a plan to get the two together into action. He had his demon's go after the redhead and try to bring the man to him. He also made sure he tried to access the redhead's thoughts while he was in Mihael's presence so Mihael would sense him and would have a reason to keep the redhead close._

_End Flashback (etc.)_

Mihael blinked, the explanation he had just heard from his father was strange but sort of made sense because if Nyxx had really wanted to capture Matt he would have done so himself and not sent low ranking demons. He looked up to see Nyxx looking at him with a slightly nervous expression on his face, as if Nyxx was afraid that he would not believe him, and would just walk away.

Matt was surprised by the story he had just heard from the Demon Lord's mouth. He had seemed so sincere that Matt just had to believe him. He looked up to see Mihael frowning in concentration, as if he was contemplating on if he should trust Nyxx.

Mihael stepped forward, keeping Matt behind him, and offered Nyxx his hand. Nyxx looked surprised but oddly pleased and accepted the offered hand, pulling Mihael into an embrace. Mihael's eyes widened as he was pulled into his father's arms and reacted immediately by seizing the man in a tight embrace.

Matt watched this and could not help but smile. The sight of his mate finally being able to hug someone who loved him besides Matt was so beautiful that it made Matt somewhat giddy.

Mihael stepped back from his father's embrace with a sheepish expression. The two of them had a lot to discuss about the things that Mihael thought he knew but really did not. "We will talk later Mihael. Your mate looks tired, you should both get some rest," Nyxx said with a pleased grin on his face.

Mihael embraced Matt and concentrated on returning to their room at his house. When they reached their destination they both fell on the bed exhausted, and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Three Years 

Mihael and Matt were sitting in the library on the couch together when they heard a shout from outside. They both got up and moved to the window to see a hilarious sight.

The snow had started to fall yesterday, and what they saw was their three adopted children, the oldest a girl of eight named Sandra and her twin five year old brothers Darius and Damien, were having a snowball fight with their grandfather, Nyxx and Nyxx was losing.

Nyxx was on his back in the snow as his three grandchildren were tossing snowballs at his stomach and then they jumped onto him, tickling his stomach. He laughed, flipping over, careful to keep the children from getting hurt, and started to tickle them back.

Mihael and Matt watched this and could not help but smile. They looked at each other, their eyes shining with happiness, and kissed each other lovingly; contented with the life they had created together even though at times it could be crazy and dangerous.

_Hi! So I hope you liked that. It took me forever to write, and the ending is totally not what I planned in the beginning. So please review and tell me if you liked it!_


End file.
